Black Order Cheer Yullen!
by Yullen22490
Summary: Allen is forced bu cross to cross-dress at his new school, keeping his gender a secret. What happens when a girl named lenalee makes him try out for cheer? and how will kanda yuu find this out? Yullen!
1. Prolouge

**I got this idea partily from a picture I saw and from one of my friends, so I hope you all enjoy it ^^**

**Prologue **

"2! 4! 6! 8! Who do we appreciate?!" The black order cheerleaders were cheering on their football team as there lead player ran in for a touchdown. The whistle was blown and the Black Order Exorcists had won the game. The crowd cheered and the cheerleaders cheered for their team louder, Allen Walker being one of them.

"Allena! We won! We're going onto state!" Lenalee ran up and hugged him, lifting him up off of the ground in the process. "Lenalee… I cant breath…" She let him go and sqwealed excitedly, "We get to cheer for state as well, isn't this exciting?!" Allen would be excited, but he didn't have a choice in the matter, he had to cross dress, and to make it worse, he was forced to audition with his friend Lenalee, who was the only person who knew she was actually a he. Allen was wearing a long, curly brown wig that went down to his shoulders and his scar was covered up with make-up. The Cheer uniform was white and black, looking like there school uniform except it was shorter. His arm was covered up by his outfit, which was specially made to cover it up.

Allen smiled for he didn't want to ruin her good mood, "Yes, I'm also excited!" Lenalee leaned over and whispered, "Look, its Kanda Yuu~" Kanda, the quarterback of the team, was walking over to the sidelines to get a drink of water. "He is sooo sexy! I wish I was the lucky person dating him, but he won't let out exactly who he's dating, who do you think he's dating?"

Allen smiled and looked over, seeing him gulp down some water. Kanda saw Allen looked over and he gave him a small, quick smirk. "I wouldn't know~"

**That's the prologue! Ill type more if you all review and tell me you like it. Don't worry, the chapters will be WAY longer than this, im testing the waters to see what you all like. I will be typing another fanfic soon and hope to be able to do three at once xD well tell me what you think!**


	2. Where it all started

HI! Here is chapter 1! I'm so happy that just from 300 and something words got me, like 8 followers, I give a shout out to the following people who reviewed:

**Erstine 13624**

**Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen**

**NekoAllenLover**

**shadowkiller8888**

And especially to NekoAllenLover for making that really cute cheer! So, without further ado, here is chapter 1!

Chapter 1

"What?!" Allen shouted at Cross as he read the papers that were handed to him. "You heard me idiot apprentice, your going to go to this school, but keep your gender a secret by cross-dressing as a girl." Allen glared at the man in front of him, was he crazy?! He had pride for god sakes! "Why in the world do I need to do this?!"

Cross sighed and took a puff of his cigarette, "You have to, and for reasons that's none of your business." "I'm sorry master, but I don't think I will be able to do this-" Cross got up and grabbed the front of the white-haired boys shirt, "Your wont go, 'oh I don't think I can', you will."

Allen glared for a second and realized he didn't have a choice and sighed, "fine… when do I start?" Cross looked at the clock for what felt like forever and looked back at Allen, "20 minutes."

"…WHAT?!"

Cross sighed and took another puff of his cigarette as he watched Allen freak out looking for supplies, "Oi! Idiot Apprentice!" Allen stopped and glared at his master, "WHAT?!" Cross pointed over to the table, "In that bag on the table has everything you need, now hurry up and get ready, ill give you a ride this once so you can see where it is, your on your own tomorrow."

Allen ran into his room and closed the door, pouring all of the continents on the bed. There was some cover-up, a curly brown wig, some mascara, a backpack full of supplies, fake implants, and the girls uniform. The girls uniform was long-sleeved and was black with silver designs all over it, and what looked like a cross on the left side of the top part, like a badge. The skirt was short and was also black with silver designs, but not as much as the top, and black flats to go with it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Allen sighed and put everything on, looking in the mirror to see what he looked like, and sad to say, if people didn't know him, he would be considered a girl, and sad to say, he didn't even need to shave, for some strange reason, during puberty his voice didn't deepen much and he didn't grow any hair where males were supposed to grow hair.

The used-to-be white-haired boy picked up the bag and was about to walk out of walked out of his room, to feel a little tug at his skirt. He looked down and saw his dog timcanpy, wagging his tail and a white glove at his feet. "Oh thank you Tim! I forgot the glove in all of the rush I've been in."

He bent down and picked it up, putting it on and giving the golden retriever some love, "OI! IDIOT APPRENTICE! LETS GO!" Allen smiled at Tim and gave him a pat on the head, "Wish me luck!" He walked out of the room and looked at Cross with his best glare while the man was looking at Allen to make sure everything was in place.

"Hm, good enough, lets go." They both walked out of the two story house they recently moved into and up to Crosses new sports car. Allen walked over and got situated in the car, he didn't like the skirt, he felt exposed.

As Cross drove out of the drive way and to school, he gave Allen some information he would want, "Your name here is Allena Walker, don't ask I was drunk and accidentally added a A so get used to Allena, and… I forgot the rest, but you can figure it out yourself. Now get the hell out of my car."

Allen looked around and realized that yes, he was at the school, which mind you, was ENORMOUS! Before Allen could say anything Cross reached over and pushed his door open, pushing him out and throwing his backpack on him, "Don't let your gender out, you hear me?" Cross growled and closed the door speeding down the street.

'Allena' sighed and stood up, picking up the bag and brushing off her uniform, not ready for the day to start.

Well this is chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it, idk how may words it it though T-T, my grandparents have a old Microsoft Office and it doesn't give you a word count!

**Well please review and I will get the next chapter up~**


	3. Metting Lenalee and Tryouts

**Tank you two all of the people that have reviewed! **

Chapter 2

"Hey are you ok?" Allen looked over at a girl who was also wearing the uniform but had long green hair in pig tails and purple eyes, "Y-yes, thank you." As he was about to walk away the girl ran up and walked beside him, "So are you new here?" Allen looked at her and nodded, gripping onto his backpack more. "That's great! My names Lenalee, and yours?" She held out her hand, waiting for Allen to introduce himself, or known as herself. "My names Allena, Allena Walker."

He shook her hand and smiled, "It's cool to meet you, I've heard a lot of talk in the classes about a new transfer student! So where do you come from?" Allen smiled and looked straight ahead, "I was in India for a while, but came back to England, I used to go here." Allen thought for a bit then realized that Mana's grave was near here. His stomach churned and he got slightly dizzy, it was a bad experience for him, after he was killed he was kidnapped and tortured for weeks before the cops found him.

"Allena! Are you ok? You don't look very well." Allen smiled and nodded, "Im fine, just spaced out." Lenalee sighed and they both stood in front of the office, "Your names?" Lenalee smiled and spoke for the two, "Lenalee Lee and Allena Walker." The person nodded and looked through the stack of papers that were on his desk. While he looked for the papers Allen looked at the name plate, reading it. 'so the man's name is Reveer…' Reveer looked up at the two, handing them there schedules, "here you go."

Lenalee smiled and handed Allen his and held onto hers, "Thanks Reveer!" He sighed and nodded, beckoning for them to keep moving. "LENALEE~!" Komui ran up and hugged his sister, "How's my beloved sister? Have any men touched you? Did you make any new friends?" Lenalee sighed and looked at Allena, "Allena, this is my older brother Komui, he's the principal of the school."

Komui let go and looked at Allen, "So you must be the new transfer student! I'm glad my dear Lenalee has met you, you seem very nice." He leaned over and whispered into the boy's ear, "but if any men get near her, tell me." Komui smiled and walked off. Lenalee sighed and looked at Allen apologetically, "I'm sorry about that, he's overprotective."

Allen nodded and kept walking with Lenalee and they compared schedules, "Look, we have 5 out of 6 classes together! This will be exciting." Allen smiled, he was glad he met a new friend, but didn't like the looks he was getting from some of the boys around them.

He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard a squeal and looked at Lenalee, who had ripped a flyer off of the wall and showed it to Allen, "We both have to try out!" When he looked at it he saw that it was a cheerleader audition form, "Lenalee… I can't." Lenalee fake pouted, "Why? You surly have the looks for it, it says auditions are next week, I bet if we can go to each other's houses and practice we will make it, please?~" she gave him the puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist, "…fine." She jumped and squealed in joy, hugging Allen, "Thank you Thank you Thank you! You can come over after school, let's go!"

Before he could talk she had grabbed his hand and ran off to their class, not noticing two boys looking at them, "Hey Yuu-Chan~ did ya see those two freshmen? Not bad looking." Lavi Bookman and Kanda Yuu were seniors, the two most popular boys in the entire school. "Che, whatever." Lavi pouted and shook kanda, "I really liked the green haired one, and she looked good." Kanda looked at the brunette that was getting pulled away, 'something's off about that one…'

~time skip to a week later."

Allen and Lenalee stood outside of the room where the auditions were taking place, they were supposed to audition individually, but with a couple "compromises" Lenalee was able to get them both to audition at the same time. The line kept getting shorter and shorter, some girls leaving with sad looks on their faces, showing that the judges didn't even think to consider them.

"I'm so nervous!" Lenalee breathed out, playing with her skirt, "It'll be fine Lenalee." Allen reassured her. School was doing great and afterschool they would hang out at Lenalee's house and practice some drills. Sometime during the week Lenalee had met a senior named Lavi Bookman and began to go out.

As they were sitting there Lavi and Kanda walked up, Lavi leaning don and giving Lenalee a quick kiss, "Don't worry, you'll do great." Lavi reassured her and she smiled, holding his hand. "Can't wait to see you cheer for me~" He whispered into her ear and she giggled. "Che come on baka usagi, we have to get going." Lavi pouted and stood up, "Ah~ Allena this is Kanda Yuu~ but don't call him by his first name or he will get pissed!"

Kanda looked at Allen and looked away, not interested, "Like I care, let's go." He walked off and Lavi waved at Lenalee, both going to the football tryouts, which of course, would already make it in. A woman walked up to Allen and Lenalee and smiled, "You two are next!" They both stood up and walked into the room, ready to be judged.

**I really need to do my digital art work xD but this just flowed into my brain and I had to type! Please review if you like and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Its bugging me barley anybody is updating and writing yullen x Dive read sooo many, that I re-read them ^^ **


	4. Being Discovered

Chapter 3

"Allena!" Allena turned around and saw Lenalee running up to him out of breath and holding a piece of paper. They had done the tryout a couple days ago, and it looked like she had something to say, "What is it Lenalee?" She held up the paper so it was right into his face, "WE MADE IT!" She screamed and hugged him.

"Lenalee... Cant breath…" She gasped and let go, "I'm so sorry! But Lavi and I are going out to celebrate, wana join?" "I-I'm sorry, I can't go." Lenalee pouted and put her hands onto her hips, "And why can't you?" Allen couldn't come out and say 'hey, I'm a guy actually and I want to be out of this costume as long as I possibly can!' so he said the very first excuse that came to mind, "I have too much homework."

Lenalee smirked and walked close to him, "You will go, Lavi is bringing a friend and I'm bringing you, understand?" Allen couldn't disagree for the aura around Lenalee was dark and he felt that if he disagreed, things would not turn out well. "I-I'll go." Lenalee brightened up drastically, "Great! It will be after cheer practice, of course were going to clean up first in the locker rooms then go."

Allen paled at the thought, he couldn't! For if he did, his secret would be discovered. "U-Um…" Then a idea came to his mind, "When were done, will anybody be using the boys locker room?" The girl turned around and looked at her best friend funny, "No and why would you want to know?"

"W-Well, I can't shower with anyone due to a traumatic experience… so do you think I will be able to use the boy's locker room?" He lied, he's never had a traumatic experience in a shower, but this would be the perfect excuse. "Of Course! Poor Allena!" She ran up and hugged him AGAIN! 'She has some hugging issues' he thought but smiled anyway, "Um, I Think we should go to class." They both looked at the clock and gasped, it was 2 minutes before the tardy bell, "We got to go!" Lenalee screamed and they both ran off to class.

~Time skip~

"Woah!" Some of the girls on the cheer team said as the instructor told Allena to do multiple stretches to see how flexible she was. "Hm, impressive Ms. Walker" Said Mrs. Klaud, the Cheer teams instructor. "You will become a great addition to our team; now let's go over our exercises again!" The exercises consisted of running laps and doing push-ups, sit ups, and other exercises. "Alright, Practice dismissed!"

All the cheer leaders walked into the girl's locker room except for Allen, which he got permission from his coach to use. The assumed brunette walked into the locker room and set his stuff down next to the showers, 'Nice, a couple private stalls.' He thought as he removed the wig from his head and ruffled his white natural hair. "Finally!" He said as he removed the clothes and fake implants, leaving him in his naked glory.

He grabbed some shampoo and walked into one of the stalls, turning on the water and beginning to wash off all the sweat he got from practice.

~meanwhile~

"Dammit! I left my phone in the damn locker room." mumbled Kanda as he was walking back to the locker rooms. He was about to leave when he realized that his pocket was empty. "First the stupid rabbit forces me to go out with his girlfriend later on tonight and now I have to leave my fucking phone in the damn locker room."

He kept on mumbling that as he took out the key to the door outside and unlocked it, walking into the room, or so he thought. The Locker room had steam in it, and that only happens when someone takes a shower. 'Strange.' He thought as he walked around a bit to make sure that this was indeed the guys locker room, which it was.

He walked over to his locker and put in the combination, hitting it a couple times before it would open, "Stupid locker." He growled and found his phone, shoving it into his pocket. He closed it and turned around only to find a pile of clothes. "What the hell?" he murmured and looked at the pile, seeing that it consisted of clothes, make-up and a wig. Luckily for Allen the fake implants were underneath it all.

As Kanda looked at the pile he registered the sound of water and someone humming a strange melody, 'Where have I heard this voice before?' He stood there for a couple minutes trying to figure it out when the water was turned off and someone walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, of course Kanda didn't recognize who this was at first.

The boy before him had pearly white hair that shone in the light; his eyes looked like they were made of pure silver. The scar running down the left side of his face enhanced the beauty around it. The white-haired boy had some muscle, but the way his body was shaped made him have a feminine look, and his left arm was pure black with weird symbols at the end.

Allen turned around and looked at Kanda, his eyes wide with shock and fear. He hadn't even sensed that someone had walked in. Kanda looked at the stuff on the bench then back at the boy, back and forth until it clicked all together.

"Moyashi?!"


	5. Dinner out

**Here is chapter 3! Sorry its short but in sick :P and even though I'm sick I wanted to get at least a little but out there for you all, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed~**

Chapter 3

Allen just stood there gaping at Kanda. Had he realized his secret? Well he certainly called him by the nickname he calls 'Allena.' Allen glared saying, "My names Allen! And who are you?" Allen thought to himself that if he played it out, Kanda would think that he wasn't 'Allena.'

Kanda could tell that the moyashi didn't want people knowing, so he mentally smirked to himself, thinking of a plan. "Fine, play it this way moyashi, I'll see you at dinner I'm guessing?" Allen blushed slightly, realizing the Japanese teen had a weird plan on his mind. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Kanda walked over and gripped Allen's chin, causing the younger to look at him in the eyes. "You do, but I'll play your little game moyashi." Kanda smirked and let go of his chin, making sure he had his phone and left the locker rooms, thinking about what to do at dinner and leaving a certain white-haired boy blushing.

~At the school parking lot~

"Hey there beautiful!" Lavi said as Lenalee and Allena walked up to his car. "Hey there handsome~" Lenalee just walked right up and started to kiss lavi. 'ewww.' Allena thought to himself as he looked away, not wanting to watch them tongue each other. "Hey Moy-a-shi." Allena froze and slowly looked over to see the smirking quarterback. "My Names Allen!" He retorted without thinking.

"Really? I thought it was Allena." The Japanese teen smirked when he noticed a blush appear on the others face. "It is, that's just what my guardian usually calls me, so I'm used to that." They looked over to see the couple breaking the kiss.

"You guys ready to go?" Lavi asked as he snaked an arm around lenalees waist. "Che, yea but I'm not riding with you baka usagi. I don't want to hear and see you two make-out." The only girl in the group blushed at the comment, hiding her face into her boyfriend.

"Ok fine by me!" Lavi and lenalee climbed into his car, and when Allena was about to he was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. "Che, you're coming with me baka moyashi!" He was dragged into the car and they both heard lavi say, "Were going to red robin!"

The cheerleader sat down into the passenger seat and the quarterback got into the driver's side, revving up the engine and speeding off. "K-Kanda! Your going too fast!" Kanda just smirked and increased his speed, going 60 mph in a 30mph zone, "The faster the better moyashi!"

They arrived at the restaurant in world record time, kanda being normal and Allen, well he was scared for his life. Not that long after Lavis car pulled up to a stop, having the couple get out, "Aww you beat me~"

Kanda ched, "Let's just get this over with baka usagi." The four went in and got placed at a booth for four, Lavi and kanda sat next to each other while lenalee sat across from live and Allena sat across from kanda, giving the couple a perfect view of each other and to play footsie.

"Hello my name is Natasha and I will be your server, what can I get you all to drink?" Lavi ordered a Pepsi, Lenalee ordered water, Kanda ordered green tea, and Allen ordered a chocolate milkshake.

"Allena~ were supposed to eat right so we don't gain weight." Lenalee whispered into his ear. Allena laughed slightly, "I have to if I want to keep my weight and not lose any, I have a really high metabolism."

There drinks came and while allena was drinking he felt something brush up against his calf. He looked up and saw kanda smirking at him, daring to say something. He blushed and kept on drinking, not thinking of kanda plan to expose his secret.

**Short but I'm stopping right there for a cliffy! Please review and check out my other yullen stories~**


	6. The Deal

**I realized I called last chapter "Chapter 3" sorry, it was 4 xD I'm not in my right mind right now :P and I'm crying because of the animal abuse commercial on T.V, there so sad! And the poor animals T-T well enough of this and onto the chapter! DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWMN DGM IN ANY WAY! **

**To all of the people who haven't heard: sad to say DGM is put on a halt again due to katsura's illness. The series will pick back up once she is well and finds a new publishing business. I hope she feels better soon! **

Chapter 5

"So, why did you two want to join cheer~?" Lavi asked as he took a drink of his pop. "Well, I wanted to because it looked soo cool!" Lenalee said with tons of enthusiasm. Allena sighed and put his already empty glass to the side. "I only joined because I was dragged into it." He mumbled out, trying to keep his blush to a minimum due to a certain Japanese.

"Che, looks like you've been _dragged _into a lot of things moyashi." Kanda said with a smirk as his foot trailed higher up, all the way to his knee. Allena realized what Kanda was trying to do when he felt a certain friend of his begin to wake up. 'Calm down' Allena thought to himself. 'Why am I even getting aroused by a jerk like bakanda?!' After a bit, with the help of some deep breaths he was able to feel himself calm down, the hardness going away.

"Allena, are you feeling ok?" Lenalee asked, looking over at her friend worried. "Y-Yea, I think I just need to use the restroom." He laughed nervously and stood up, walking to the restrooms. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Lavi mumbled, looking at Lenalee for any feedback. "I'm not sure… Kanda can you check on her?" Lenalee asked. "Che, why would I want to check on the moyashi?" Kanda spat out, but on the inside he wanted to torment the boy more.

"-so if you can that would be great!" Lavi finished saying, snapping Kanda out of his trance. "Che, whatever." Kanda said as he stood up, walking to the restrooms. "Thank you yuu-chan~" Lavi shouted which caused the teen to turn around and shout, "I told you not to call me that!"

~meanwhile~

Allena was in the restrooms, sitting in one of the stalls just thinking and avoiding the certain quarterback, 'why me?' He thought to himself and taking of the wig, letting his silver hair fall free. As he checked his glove he realized earlier that day Kanda had seen his scar and his deformed arm. 'Why didn't he look at me with any disgust?'

Allena was snapped out of his thought when he heard the door open, "Oi! Ya in here moyashi?" Kanda shouted into the bathroom. "My names Allena!" He snapped back at the teen, remembering to add the A. "Che your friend is worried."

Kanda waited for a reply, which never came. He walked into the restroom, not caring it said women's. When he walked over to the stall Allena was in he saw the stall door open and Allena step out, with a lock of silver hair showing.

The Japanese smirked and walked over, pulling off the wig, causing the boys silver hair to show. Allena was shocked, at first he was still then began to freak out, "G-Give that back!" He jumped for it to find the wig moving out of his grasp. "Che, if you're wanting to wear a fucking disguise put it on right." Kanda hissed as he put the wig onto Allena's head, making sure no silver showed.

"W-Why are you helping me?" Allena asked as he looked up at kanda. "Che, I'm not." When the wig was all the way on he removed his hands. "I'll make you a deal moyashi. I'll keep your gender a secret if you go out with me this Saturday, not in drag, but as yourself and answer my questions."

Allena blushed and nodded, turning away so the teen wouldn't see the blush dusting his cheeks. "Che, good." Kanda and Allena walked out and back to the booth where Lavi and Lenalee were at. "Allena! There you two are we were worried!" Lenalee smiled as the two sat back down. "Che she was fine the whole time."

After that everything went smoothly, they all ordered and ate. Allena would have ordered more but he didn't have enough money. When it was all over they walked out and Lavi and Lenalee want to his car. "Che, I'm giving you a ride moyashi." Kanda stated but didn't make eye contact, walking to the car.

Allena didn't argue and followed, getting into the car with him and watched Lavi's car drive off. "You can take off the wig you know." Kanda said as he turned on the engine. Allena nodded and took it off, sighing contently as he felt his head breathe again.

"Che, where do you live?" "Umm, 804 south street." Kanda looked at he shocked, then quickly hid behind his impassive mask. "You're kidding?" Allena shook his head and looked at him questionly, "Why?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I live two houses down, so you're living with the drunken bastard?" Allena sighed and nodded sadly, kanda decided not to say anything and drove off.

The whole ride was silent, but in a good way, neither of them wanted to disturb what the feeling was between the two. When kanda pulled up to Allena's house and he got out, not even aware that kanda could see up his skirt.

He closed the door and began to walk towards the house when he heard a shout from kandas car saying. "Be out Here ready tomorrow at 6:00" and drove off. Leaving Allena standing there confused and with a weird pang in his chest.

**Did it! Lot of people demanded for the next chapter so I got up off the couch and typed it, and it's longer! XD please review and check out my other yullen stories~**


	7. Break Up

**NGH! Omg 13 more days! Knya! So happy! Lol I just got done with HSPE testing! My stupid state says we have to pass 5 tests in order to graduate -_- im so excited! Only a few more days before the SAKURA-CON! well enough chitter chatter and on with the show!**

**WARNING: BAD LAVI! AS IN MEAN XD AND DRUNKED CROSS, BUT WHEN IS THAT NEW?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM in any way! If I did kanda would be mine xD**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and If any of my RP buddies on FB are reading this I say HI! **

**Note: when I say Allena that means he is in disguise, even though I still refer him to a him, and when I say Allen that means he isn't in his disguise, comprende amigos? ^^**

Chappi 7

"What?!" Lenalee shouted at Allena as they were sitting at their lunch table, "Shhh, not so loud!" Allena whispered as he looked around to make sure no one was ease dropping onto their conversation.

"What do you mean?!" Lenalee whispered as she leaned in to hear more on what her best friend was saying. "It's exactly as I said, Im going out with the bakanda tomorrow." He told her everything that happened when the two left the dinner, kanda telling him about Saturday and even driving him to school this morning, well not all of it.

_Flashback_

_ Allen got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked into his bedroom, the time reading 5:45 A.M. He sighed and grabbed the girls uniform to change in when he heard his master shout, "Oi! Idiot apprentice! You got some Jap waitin down here for ya, im sendin him up!" Allen automatically knew cross was drunk because he used some rude terms, so he shouted back, "Master you can't use terms like that, it's very rude! And what do you mean someone's here?!" Allen had forgotten what kanda told him last night until his door opened and kanda walked in smirking. _

_ "Did you really forget that I was coming baka moyashi?" Allen growled out, "My names Allen bakanda." He looked down and realized that he was only in a towel, flushing deeply he looked to the wall that suddenly became very interesting, "Don't look while I change." _

_ Kanda's smirk increased and walked over to him, "What's the problem mo-ya-shi, were both guys." When Allen turned around he saw how close Kanda was and his blush deepened, looking away he picked up the uniform and waited for kanda to look away. _

_ Kanda realized this and che'd, looking towards the door, sitting down in the chair that was in his room. "…why do you do this?" He asked gently, wanting an answer. Allen was surprised at the gentleness of his voice, "…I don't know, all I know is Master Cross told me to dress like this, and to not let my gender out. The reason I don't know." _

_ Kanda nodded and leaned back in the chair, "Che, you're the fucking first." What kanda was referring to was totally different than what Allen thought, and intended it to stay like that. Allen decided to ignore the comment, not thinking that it had a double meaning, and the second meaning was important._

_ Once Allen was dressed in the school outfit he told kanda he could look now. Allen grabbed the wig and put it over his white hair. They were content in each other's silence, Allen having a weird tugging at his chest, not knowing the feeling._

_ Once he was all done he grabbed his school bag, walking downstairs and out the door with him. They went out to the car and drove off to school, silent the whole way. When they arrived Allena got out of the car, and as he was about to walk off kanda called and walked up to him, taking his phone from the backpack pocket. "What the hell do you-"Allena didn't finish when he handed it to her, "Che, here's the phone back, and don't forget about tomorrow, be ready at 6:00." And with that he walked off, leaving Allena looking to see what he did._

To say the least Allena's ear drum stopped working when Lenalee let out a scream, "That's great! So where are you going?" Allena sighed, "I'm not sure… where's Lavi." He asked, looking around. "Oh! He said he had some things to take care of for a class project."

"Ah, I see." The bell rang and Lenalee and Allena stoop up, throwing away the garbage from their lunch and began walking to class, not knowing what was going to happen later on that night.

~Time Skip~

Allen was leaning back on the couch and reading a book he had to read for class called _Of Mice and Men _when he felt his cell phone vibrate and *insert caramel dansen* Lenalee's ringtone went off. He sighed and put the book down and grabbed it out of his pocket, "Hello?"

He heard sobbing on the other line and Lenalee sniffled out, "Allena? Can you please come over?" Allen knew something was wrong because Lenalee never cried unless she was extremely hurt. "Ill be right over." He said and snapped his phone shut. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door, not even thinking that he wasn't wearing his disguise.

Lenalee's house was only a few blocks away so he arrived within 5 minutes. Allen walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for a few minutes for the door to open. When it finally did his breath was caught in his throat. Lenalee's eye were red and puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. She looked at him with sad eyes and bluntly said, "How can I help you?"

Allen looked at her face questionly for a moment then realized what she was seeing was his true self, and not the school girl she knew. 'Shit' he thought, but what she would think didn't matter right now, what mattered was to find out what was wrong with her.

"It's Allena, can I come in?" Lenalee's eyes widened and scanned his body, noticing that her chest was now flat and the once brown hair was now a shocking silver with a scar running down the side of her face, not believing this was her best friend. "… You've got some explaining to do Allena." She said as she opened the door, letting him walk into the two-story house. She grabbed his arm real quick and ran upstairs and going into her room before her brother could question.

Allen sat in the computer chair while she sat on her bed, staying silent. After a while she finally spoke, "So why do you look so different?" Allen sighed, knowing the question would be asked so he told her everything, from the day Cross told him he had to do this to the reason why he took showers alone, but leaving out the parts that delt with kanda. Lenalee sat there, nodding and listening to his story.

"..that must be difficult for you." She whispered out, looking at the floor. "It is, but im still the same person you know, your best friend. So tell me what's wrong." He said, worried for his friend. She looked up at him, getting teary eyed and she ran over to him, crying into his shoulder, "Its Lavi, he cheated on me."

Allen eyes widened as he heard the girl confess everything to him, from the time she slept with him to when she saw him making out with another girl in the classroom. "H-he only wanted my v-virginity!" She cried out as she sobbed, letting her heart empty out. Allen patted her back and comforted her while she did this.

A couple hours later she calmed down, looking up at Allen she smiled, wiping the tears from her face, "Thanks Allena, you really helped me." Allen nodded and stood up. "Well I have to go Lenalee, call me if you need to talk." She nodded and as he was about to leave the room she said, "your secret is safe with me." Allen turned around and nodded, walking down the stairs and out the house, looking before to see if he would get caught by her brother.

When he got out successfully he walked down the street, thinking what all will happen tomorrow on his day out with Kanda.

**HAHA! I stop here! The date will be in the next chapter ;) gotta lengthen things out so the readers have something to look forward to~ Hope you all liked it! Lol in a few days I get a timcammpy plushi :3 and more~ cant wait!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER I UPDATE~**


	8. Day out

**Hi! Well I think I procrastinated enough xD you all have been waiting for this moment and I've been stalling it, but here it is! The date chapter! Honestly I don't know where I'm going to go with the date but I hope it's all to your liking…. Well heres the next chapter~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM IN AMY WAY! If I did kanda would be mine~**

"OI! BAKA GET YOUR HAPPY ASS DOWN HERE!" Allen sighed as he did the last touches to his outfit. He wore a pair of gray skinny jeans which showed off his hips and legs, having the tattered look with them as well. Putting on a white tee-shirt and zipping up a black jacket over it. His white hair was spiked up in the back while his hair was straight in the front. (like his hair in the series with crown clown.)

"COMING!" Allen shouted as he ran down stairs, wondering to himself why he let Lenalee talk to him earlier that morning to help with his outfit for the day.

_"Hello?" Allen said sleepily as he sat up in bed, looking at the time and seeing he still had about 30 minutes before he had to get up, "YOU HAVE TO LET ME HELP YOU!" Allen pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing and slowly putting it back up he groaned out, "With what?" He heard a huff on the other line, "With your outfit~!" _

_ 'Should of seen this one coming…' he thought to himself as he got up, stretching in the process, feeling his back pop he relaxed, "Lenalee, this is just Kanda, I don't need to be fancy…" There was a silence over the line, but Allen could feel the dark aura seeping through the phone, "YOU WILL DRESS NICE." She hissed out._

And after that she talked him through his wardrobe and his hair, which resulted in this. "What do you want?" he looked at the time and saw that there was 5 more minutes before Kanda was coming to pick him up. Taking a swig of whatever drink he had Cross looked over at him with drunken eyes, "There's that idiot Jap here to pick you up, and I thought I said to keep your gender a secret.

"As I said before don't say such vile terms!" Allen shouted, still appalled that he said those rude names, "And it is still a secret, only a couple people know." He explained real quick hoping that would please Cross. "Whatever, you'll thank me in the end." Allen was about to ask why when he heard a che behind him with "what's with the outfit."

Allen turned around to see Kanda standing there with the usual look on his face, wearing black skinny jeans with what looked like to be a blue muscle tank top, his hair up in its ponytail and wearing a pair of combat boots. "I could say the same about you. You're not even wearing a coat!" Allen snapped back, a slight blush appearing on his face, "It's in the car baka moyashi., let's just get the hell outta here." He said as he grabbed the youngers arm and dragging him out, not noticing the pairs of eyes watching them.

~Time Skip~

"Get your ass up!" Kanda shouted, holding a bamboo sword in his hand and smirking at Allen who was on the ground, shirtless mind you. Allen groaned and slowly rose, glaring at Kanda, "And why did you want me to do this?" He fritted out and gripped the handle. "Because, someone had to beat some man into you." Kanda replied smirking, mentally loving the teasing, seeing Allen get riled up, it was a whole new side and he wanted it for himself. Kanda blinked and shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Just because I cross-dress doesn't mean I don't do manly things." He replied getting a drink of water. They had gone to a kendo and had been fighting for a couple hours now, and Allen was tired and hungry. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed slightly from embarrassment. Kanda smirked and walked over, "Let's go get something to eat."

They both put their shirts back on and grabbed all their stuff, Allen getting dressed and Kanda getting his training stuff together. Kanda objective in this was to see just how strong and flexible Allen was. Allen was indeed flexible and good at the sword, but not good enough compared to Kanda. The first game was next week and he wanted to see just who this 'Allena' was before he played, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the game.

The car ride to the nearest restaurant was quiet yet peaceful, not a word was spoken between each other until they were seated inside had ordered their food. "…So you promise not to tell anyone right?" Allen asked looking over at Kanda. The Japanese thought for a moment then smirked, thinking of a plan, "I won't tell anyone, under a couple conditions."

Allen nodded and looked at him nervous, "And what are those conditions?" With a wolf like grin he said what came to mind, "Stay in Cheerleading and be my servant."

Allen gapped at him, be his servant?! "K-Kanda you're kidding right?!" He asked a bit too loudly, causing people to glance their way as he looked down embarrassed. "Nope, you don't have too unless you want people to know." Kanda murmured as he took a drink of the water, their food coming and being placed on the table.

Allen grumbled as he ate the food Kanda had ordered, which surprisingly was a lot. They ate in silence and when they finished he paid and they walked out. As they got to the car Allen sighed and looked down, "fine, I will stay in cheer and be your servant." Kanda smirked and leaned in, whispering into his ear, "Good, you'll start Monday." He said and they got into the car.

Kanda dropped Allen off and pulled into his driveway which wasn't far away, grinning to himself about how all he was going to do.

**IM SO SORRY! I really hate this chapter and it took me so long to type it Dx I couldn't type for a while and now I can~ and for all my fanfics this IS THE ORDER IM UPDATING!**

**GLADIATOR**

**BLACK ORDER CHEER**

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

**Also, I'm wanting to type a NEZUSHI FANIFC! I recently watched No. 6 and am in love xD Nezumi's mine! But I want you to give your opinions, what type would you like? I do not do break up, cheat, or character death! Just saying that's too sad Dx **

**So that is the order, I haven't given any up and I hope you all REVIEW! **


	9. Notice

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I forgot to say I cant update during the summer. You see, I was typing all of these in my school computer lab xD but I don't have a laptop and my mom would find out about my passion for Yaoi and I wouldn't be able to update at all! I also tried at one point, but I went through some REALLY emotional stuff, and just thinking about it makes me mad and my stomach churn! but back to the point! I'm posting this to inform you all that chapters will be coming again once my school starts~ I will try to update as much as I can! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! this message is being put on all of my fan fictions. **


End file.
